nanohaclonewarsfandomcom-20200213-history
Top Cat
Top Cat, nicknamed T.C. by those he knows, is a member of the Confederacy of Independent Systems who worked for the Galactic Federation as the captain. He and his gang were held prisoner by Donkirk during the Second Phantom Imperial War, and he wasn't rescued until Huckleberry Hound and the rest of the Galaxy Goof-Ups came to rescue him. Later, when the Galactic Republic came to Earth, Top Cat originally became a supporter and even planned to work with them. When he learned that the Republic was really there to enslave the people of Earth, he knew right then and there that they were evil. He and his girlfriend, Trixie, later joined with the Galaxy Goof-Ups, who had contacted the Separatists for help, in order to drive the Republic off the planet. After they had succeeded, Top Cat and Trixie joined the Confederacy, where Top Cat continues his role as captain. Personality Having been a former con cat before he became a navy captain, Top Cat is very good at persuading people to give him things, and his charm goes a long way in staying one step ahead of others. He may appear to be very lazy, but in truth, he's very smart, and has often taken advantage of people's first impressions of him in order to get what he wants. He, like Quick Draw McGraw, has a tendency to steal others' ideas and things whenever it suits him best, and has been known to trick even his own gang, who are his closest friends, as well as Huck. Despite his conniving and selfish behavior, Top Cat does look out for others (though he won't show it because he doesn't like to show weakness), and is loyal to those he's friends with; as such, he is fairly protective of them and has been known to react violently if they're threatened. History Pre-Clone Wars Phantom Empire incident Top Cat served as a naval captain in the Galactic Federation's Federal Navy, and even possessed his own warship: the Galactic Federation D-Class Warship Vitalization. He and his crew (Benny, Choo-Choo, Fancy-Fancy, Spook and Brain) were minding their own business when massive warships that dwarfed their own in size appeared and damaged their ship. They attempted to escape, but they were soon captured and held hostage by Donkirk, the leader of the Phantom Empire, who boarded their ship and electrocuted them into unconsciousness. The Galaxy Goof-Ups attempted to rescue him and his crew, but they failed when they became distracted and Quack-Up later blew up the Vitalization by accident. By this time, however, Donkirk had escaped with his prisoners, and subjected them to horrific mental tortures meant to suck out their very energy that he could use to power his empire. Out of all the prisoners, Donkirk enjoyed working on Top Cat the most, claiming that he could make the cat break. Thankfully, due to personal problems with the Phantom Empire, Top Cat and his friends were able to convince one of Donkirk's henchmen, Rokusaburo, to let them out. Later, during the final battle over Earth, the Galaxy Goof-Ups (Huckleberry Hound, Yogi Bear, Scare Bear, Quack-Up and Quick Draw McGraw) came in and rescued them, getting them off of Donkirk's ship, the Devastation, before it exploded. After taking several weeks to recover from their ordeal, Top Cat was later given a new ship, the Vitalization II. Clone Wars Meeting Trixie on their first meeting. ]] Several months after the Phantom Empire incident, Top Cat took some personal time off to visit New York for a while. He reconnected wioth Officer Dibble, who he has an infamous love-hate relationship with, and later fell in love with a beautiful female cat named Trixie. At first, she wasn't too interested in him, but after he proved her innocence when she was accused of being a supporter for the Phantom Empire, she later took a liking to him. His job as captain forced him to leave New York, but he still kept up his relationship through video chat. Republic Supporter Earth was visited by Republic ambassadors, Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi, who sought the Federation's help in the Clone Wars. While everyone else, especially Huck's friend Top Cat, took their side, Huck had private doubts about the Republic and confided to Yogi that he believed that they weren't all that good. Yogi, however, believed that the Republic wasn't all that bad, and neither did the Federation. Despite Huck voting against the decision, the Galactic Federation joined the Galactic Republic near the end of 20 BBY. Relationships Category:Confederacy Members Category:Heroes Category:Republic Members Category:Confederacy Leaders